Gravity
by kayla-thebored
Summary: She's like air or oxygen. Without her, I won't be able to live. But, I know she's something more. She makes me wake up every morning and stand firmly on the ground. She the thing that keeps me standing. She's like gravity. One-shot Percabeth. Based on "Gravity" by Jason Chen. Not a song-fic.Percy's thoughts on their relationship a few weeks after they get together.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the song I based this one-shot on. Character rights to Rick Riordan and song rights go to Jason Chen.**

**Hey guys! So, while thinking of new stuff to write as one-shots to add to my stories, I listened to this song that I haven't listened to in a long time and it gave me inspiration of a PERCABETH one-shot. Anyway, the song's called "Gravity" by Jason Chen. So here it is. Also, please read the note at the very bottom. I have a lot of things to say about my other stories.**

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_I'm so lost in love,__  
__With no rhythm or rhyme.__  
__I'm starstruck,__  
__I'm so stuck with no sense of time___

_I fall apart__  
__When you're gone I think__  
__That I need your love__  
__Just pull me__  
__Right back to start__  
__I don't know what this could be__  
__So lost in your mystery_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Percy sits on the grass as he stares absentmindedly at the lake in front of him; the water sparkling as the sun reflects on it. The smile on his face almost reached his ears while he rolled a pebble in between his fingers. And as the cool summer breeze hits him and blows his messy jet black hair to one side, he smirks, remembering times with the one person that's causing all the butterflies that flutter in his stomach.

He had never felt so peaceful and happy before. Everything around him just seemed so perfect, and he didn't have a care in the world. He almost laughed out loud at how girly and giddy and love struck he felt, but he didn't care, because he was glad that he felt this way. Right now, he felt like he was the happiest man in the world. And he was.

He just can't help but smile to himself every time he thinks that this all happened and that it's all true and it's not just a crazy, hopeful dream that will leave him heartbroken when he wakes up. He even pinches himself from time to time to make sure that it wasn't just a dream.

He just can't believe that he had finally, _finally _gotten the courage to ask her, and that she actually said yes. He can't believe that that one word she answered him with could, could make him feel so, so… alive.

His whole heart exploded when she said that one word to him and as he stared into her beautiful grey eyes, it was like time went by so slow and so fast at the same time.

And he doesn't even know if that made sense but he doesn't care.

He feels like she's the only thing, the only person that's keeping him so alive. But, then again, she really is the reason he's still alive. If it wasn't for her, he would be floating in the River Styx in all directions. But, he feels that if she's not there with him, he'll just, fall apart. He not only wants her, but he needs her too.

She's just like air or oxygen. Without her, he wouldn't be alive, or at least he wouldn't want to stay alive. But, she's something more than just that. She does so much more to him than just making him feel alive. She tells and shows him what's right and what's wrong. She shows him all the wonderful things you can do in a bad situation. She's what keeps him waking up every day and standing firmly on the ground.

She's like gravity.

When he makes a mistake or a bad decision that will send him to the ground, she just pulls him back up and pushes him back to the starting point. She keeps him going. When he does something stupid to her she'll just laugh and forgive him while he stutters out apologies. When he needs help, she's always there, ready for anything. And he was the same to her, except for the doing stupid stuff, she never does anything stupid.

She was the only puzzle that he wanted to solve, or at least, the only puzzle he actually _tried _solving. She was like a big mystery to him that he has yet to figure out. And even if it took him a thousand years to figure the rest of her out, he would do it. He wanted to know everything about her, bad and good. He will find out all of her flaws and still love her all the same.

It's just that she has such a strong hold on him and she doesn't even realize it. She doesn't realize that just a minute away from her could drive him insane, or that just one kiss from her could send him flying over the moon.

He hopes that she knows that if she ever lets him go, that he'll never let her go. He'll just keep holding on tighter. Because he's afraid that if he does let go, he'll just float away from her and he might not be able to be caught up by her gravity again.

The smile on his face slowly turns into a small frown at the thought of losing her. Just the thought sends him on a crazy streak. Just thinking of it brings pain to his heart and it's like his world is falling. Just the thought of it will make him lose control.

He shakes his head a little, thinking he's just being paranoid. But, maybe he is. Maybe he just can't stand the thought of losing someone so important. He shakes his head one more time, this time more lowly and tells himself that he'll never let that happen.

He hears rustling of leaves behind him and he turns. His small frown disappears quickly and is replaced by a huge grin as he sees his girlfriend walking towards him. Gods he can't get tired of saying that.

"What you up to, Seaweed Brain?" she asks as she sits next to him

"Nothing, just thinking." He answered

"Don't hurt yourself too much." She giggles

He smirks "Haha, very funny." He said as he pulls her so she is sitting on his lap, her back to his chest. He hugs her from behind and they stare at the lake together, comfortable silence surrounding them.

Moments later, Percy decides to break the silence.

"Hey Annabeth?" he says

"Yeah?" she says back turning her head a little.

"Thank you." He says

"For what?" she asks, her eyebrows scrunched up a little.

He smirks. Thank you for saying yes. Thank you for helping me every time you can. Thank you for going out with me a clueless guy like me. Thank you for being such an awesome girlfriend. Thank you for giving me a headache for trying to figure you out. Thank you for making me the happiest demigod alive.

That's what he wanted to say, but instead he smirks and gently pushes her to sit beside him. He kneels in front of her and leans in. But, just as their faces are inches apart, he whispers;

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." He smirks and gives her a kiss on the lips before she could speak. After three seconds, he stands and runs away, knowing she'll run after him, asking what he meant.

As he runs through the forest, he could hear her behind him, screaming his name.

He just laughs and continues to run, knowing well enough she'll catch up soon and pull him towards her like gravity.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_If you disappeared__  
__It's like the world would fall__  
__I would lose control__  
__So never let me go__  
__Never let me go_

_Caught up in your GRAVITY__  
__Don't know how you got__  
__Such a hold on me__  
__Caught up in your GRAVITY__  
__You know I never want__  
__You to set me free_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it! I based it on the song called "Gravity" by Jason Chen as seen from the Note at the top. Anyway, if you liked it please review! Also, to all who has youtube accounts, you guys should check out Fluffeetalks, Andypandy311 and JustKiddingFilms because those guys are hilarious! **

**Story News:**

**For "The Gods Read The Lightning Thief."**

**I am working on the next chapter right now. Sorry it's taking too long.**

**For "Jealous Much?"**

**I will not be updating that story until I finish my other story "The Gods Read The Lightning Thief."**

**For "High School For Annabeth Chase"**

**To those of you who didn't get the previous author's note, I said that if you picked option one, you will get shorter chapters but faster updates but also a shorter plot. And if you picked the second option, the updates will be slower, the chapters will be longer (like 2k to 4k words) and I will write about prom, graduation and all the other good stuff. So not only are the chapters longer but also the plot.**

**So, I repeat:**

**Option 1: Shorter Chapters. Faster Updates. Shorter Plot.**

**Option 2: Longer Chapter. Slower Updates. Longer Plot.**

**Alright! I think that's it! **

**Review this one-shot and look out for another one-shot coming out soon! I think I might do another Percabeth one-shot then a Keeta Everlark one-shot from the Hunger Games! So tune in!**

**Kayla-kepmpjac-112198**


End file.
